The present invention generally relates to vehicle brakes and more particularly relates to a brake pressure control device for anti-lock pressure control and for automatic brake intervention.
DE 42 32 311 C1 discloses a hydraulic automotive vehicle brake system with an anti-lock device which, for improvement of the vehicle tracking stability, is equipped with an automatic brake intervention device for driving dynamics control. Special measures are required to be taken both for driving dynamics control and for traction slip control in order to provide the pressure fluid necessary for brake intervention by means of a pump at a sufficient rapidity. One of these measures is, among others, the arrangement of a pressure sensor at the pressure fluid path extending from the brake pressure generator in order to sense the pilot pressure that is respectively generated by the driver in the brake pressure generator.
One constructive design variation for arranging a pressure sensor at a special precharging device for an automotive vehicle brake system is shown on page 687 of the ATZ Journal, 96th volume/no. 11. The arrangement of the pressure sensor at the housing of the so-called charging piston unit normally necessitates a complicated cable connection with the control and regulating electronics.
Further, DE 195 14 383 A1 describes a brake pressure control device which includes in a housing a plurality of accommodating bores for pressure modulation valves arranged in valve rows. Besides, pressure sensors are accommodated in the housing outside the valve rows, so that the basic contour of the housing and the arrangement of ducts in the block-shaped housing must be adapted to the pressure sensor arrangement chosen. In addition, the cover which closes the housing and the electronics disposed therein must be adapted due to the related increase of the housing dimensions. The drilling operation for the duct system necessitates intricate effort.
In view of the above, an object of the present invention is to configure a brake pressure control device of the type initially referred to in such a manner that a pressure sensor arrangement is provided with relatively little effort in terms of construction and manufacture which ensures the simplest possible connection of the pressure sensor arrangement to the existing duct system in the housing, while the original dimensions of the housing are maintained.